Elle parle en silence
by Corbeau Lecteur
Summary: À l'époque où Clow Reed vivait à Tomoeda, il rencontra une jeune femme qui ne parlait pas ...
1. Personnages, disclaimer & rating

**Personnages importants :**

\- _Clow Reed*_

\- _Yue* (il peut arriver que son nom soit écrit "Yueh", car c'est l'orthographe que j'utilise plus habituellement, et que je peux en avoir zappé un en correction)_

\- _Kerberos* (Là aussi, j'ai plus l'habitude de cet orthographe plutôt que "Cerberus" ... mais je ne corrigerai pas !)_

\- _"Shakuyaku-san". (Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, plutôt une espèce de surnom que Clow Reed lui a donné)._

 **Disclaimer :**

\- _Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages dont le nom est suivi d'une astérisque (*) dans la liste ci-dessus. Ils sont et restent la propriété des CLAMP._

\- _Les évènements décrits ici ne sont, pour la plupart, pas canons. Malgré tout, je cherche à rester cohérente avec l'univers créé par les auteures originelles du manga._

 _\- "Shakuyaku-san" est un personnage de mon invention (donc, forcément, hors canon)._

 **Le rating de cette fiction :**

 _La plupart des chapitres seront classés K+ avec une micro-référence à un 'thème adulte' (une histoire d'insectes ^^). En dehors de ça, présence de gestes d'affection simples (bisou sur la joue ou le front, câlin amical, mains tenues, aveux de sentiments, etc.), donc pas beaucoup plus que dans l'animé._

 _Il n'y a qu'1 chapitre, contenant 2 scènes un peu plus ... adultes. Ce chapitre pourrait éventuellement nécessiter un rating en M mais je verrai avec un Beta-reader le moment venu pour le retravailler et le faire descendre en rating T (quitte à publier séparément la version en M)._


	2. Prologue : Le rêve de Clow

_Le voyant s'était assoupi, assis sur le canapé de son bureau, après plus de trois jours et deux nuits d'une veille quasi-ininterrompue qui avaient été précédés par une vingtaine de nuits au sommeil agité et morcelé. Yue entra dans la pièce, inquiété par le silence prolongé de son maître. Le gardien lunaire le regarda quelques instants, surpris par la position totalement détendue de Clow. Ce dernier s'était entièrement abandonné aux bras de l'antique dieu Morphée : sa jambe gauche était étendue perpendiculairement à sa couche improvisée. Son pied droit, posé au sol à l'exacte verticale de son genou gauche, tournait sa plante vers la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son bras droit reposait jusqu'au coude sur le dossier du canapé, sa main négligemment posée sur un angle du cousin à côté de lui. Son bras gauche, quant à lui, reposait sur son ventre. Sa tête, tournée vers la porte, était penchée sur son épaule droite. La bouche à peine entr'ouverte, il respirait calmement. L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira une seconde son visage avant de disparaître. Yue n'osait pas bouger. Clow n'était pas le plus aimable des hommes lorsqu'on le réveillait en sursaut, en particulier lorsqu'il manquait déjà de sommeil. Il recula pourtant, insensiblement, et referma la porte le plus doucement qu'il le pût. Le pêne à peine dans la gâche, il se retourna vers le solaire Kerberos._

\- « Alors ... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » _demanda le gardien à l'aspect de fauve._

\- « Il dort. » _répondit Yue_ « Il doit être épuisé, avec toutes les visites qu' **IL** lui a faites depuis mardi. »

\- « C'est vrai que c'était plutôt étrange de **LE** voir tous les jours ici. Mais je crois que Clow s'y attendait. »

\- « Oui, je le pense aussi. Il s'attend toujours à tout. »

 _La personne dont les deux gardiens parlaient à mots couverts n'était en effet pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait purement et simplement de l'homme le plus important du Japon : l'Empereur en personne. Celui-ci étant d'essence divine, en tant que descendant de la déesse Amaterasu, les deux compagnons de Clow Reed avaient depuis longtemps pris le parti de ne prononcer ni son nom ni son titre à voix haute. Ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus, laissant l'ombre envahir peu à peu la maison._

 _Clow dormait donc. Pour tout dire, à l'instant où Yue avait entr'aperçu ce sourire sur ses lèvres, il recommençait à rêver. Ce rêve, il le sentait inconsciemment, cherchait à le prévenir d'un évènement à venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais la sensation que c'était un rêve prémonitoire devenait plus pressante à chaque occurrence. Il y marchait dans une rue toute proche de chez lui, celle qui le menait, une fois par semaine, jusqu'au petit marché où il s'approvisionnait en légumes et en fruits frais en compagnie de Yue et Kerberos._

 _En effet, depuis son arrivée à Tomoeda quelques trois ans plus tôt, il se forçait à faire cette sortie hebdomadaire. Elle avait l'avantage de lui éviter un isolement d'ermite. Mais, ce matin-là, il avait manqué ce rendez-vous avec les habitants de la petite ville de la banlieue tokyoïte. Un client bien trop important pour que Clow lui-même refuse l'honneur de_ ** _LE_** _recevoir chez lui l'avait interrogé chaque jour pendant des heures au sujet de la politique extérieure de son pays, allant jusqu'à lui demander des conseils en diplomatie. Pourtant, Clow était tout sauf quelqu'un de diplomate quand il manquait de sommeil. Mais, si le sorcier avait même osé émettre la moindre objection, il se serait rendu coupable d'un crime de lèse-majesté et, tout étranger qu'il soit, il aurait sans doute risqué sa tête en agissant ainsi. Or, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il devait mourir ... Ni à ce moment-là._

 _Lors de cette sortie hebdomadaire, Clow remontait donc habituellement cette fameuse rue jusqu'à un certain croisement. Là, il s'arrêtait près d'un stand de fleurs tenu par une jeune femme, visiblement d'origine européenne mais chez qui il devinait un métissage similaire au sien. Elle n'était jamais là au moment où ils descendaient tous les trois en ville mais arrivait plus tard. Il la saluait poliment, allant parfois même jusqu'à tenter d'engager la conversation avec elle sur les différentes fleurs qu'elle proposait. Malheureusement, la seule réponse qu'il parvenait à obtenir d'elle était un sourire doux et un regard timide qui se faisait tantôt fuyant, tantôt se fixait effrontément quelques secondes sur lui avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux en s'empourprant. Un mois auparavant, il l'avait même vu s'empourprer au son de sa voix quand il lui avait dit bonjour. Il avait, bien entendu, reconnu en elle tous les signes d'une attirance romantique à son encontre. La semaine suivante, il avait réalisé que lui-même n'espérait qu'une seule chose chaque fois qu'il la croisait, qu'elle réagisse de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait ce jour-là. C'était à cette époque que son rêve avait commencé à le hanter, revenant chaque nuit, parfois même plusieurs fois dans la même nuit, le réveillant et le laissant dans un état second et incapable de penser à autre chose durant un long moment avant qu'il ne se rendorme et que le rêve ne recommence._

 _Il y remontait cette même rue et, à l'approche du croisement, se retournait vers Yue et lui demandait de lui donner la plus belle pomme rouge qu'ils aient acheté pour la lui donner. Yue la lui tendait rapidement mais, quand Clow se retournait de nouveau vers le croisement, le stand et la jeune femme avaient tous deux disparus._

 _La semaine suivante, il avait lui-même pris une pomme dans leur panier dès qu'elles avaient été achetées et l'avait gardé dans la poche de sa redingote jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près du stand de fleurs. Il l'avait alors sortie et, prenant, pour l'acheter, un pot avec un petit chrysanthème blanc qu'il avait confié à Yue, il avait déposé le fruit à la place avant de dire à la fleuriste interloquée :_

\- « Vous la mangerez en pensant à moi, ce soir. »

 _La réaction de la jeune vendeuse ne s'était pas faite attendre, et ses joues auraient fait pâlir les pivoines, faisant agréablement ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Clow lui avait souri et elle avait caché son visage, maintenant écarlate, derrière ses mains aux doigts fins. Comprenant qu'il l'avait mise dans une situation inconfortable, il s'était incliné, murmurant un_ "sumimasen"[1] _gêné, avant de s'éloigner, ému par sa détresse. Il ne s'était pas retourné mais avait senti ce picotement dans la nuque qu'il avait depuis longtemps identifié comme dû à un regard posé sur lui. Kerberos avait peu après confirmé sa sensation en le dépassant et en lui soufflant :_

\- « Elle ne te quitte pas des yeux, Clow ! ... Elle se cache toujours le visage mais, même d'ici, je peux t'affirmer que ses doigts sont légèrement écartés. Je crois bien que tu lui plais ... »

\- « Je sais, Kerberos. Dis-moi plutôt si elle a pris la pomme ou pas ... »

\- « Non, pas enc... Attends, elle vient de la prendre ! Elle la regarde en souriant et elle ... » _Kerberos s'interrompit brusquement en détournant le regard. Clow s'arrêta et le fixa, intrigué par le manège. Le fauve reprît, sans la regarder._ « Elle a levé les yeux vers toi, et je crois qu'elle a vu que je l'observais. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle étouffait un rire. Il vaudrait mieux que Yue ... »

 _Clow l'interrompit d'un geste avant de se tourner vers l'autre gardien._

\- « Yue ... Que fait elle maintenant ? »

\- « Elle sent la pomme ... Elle lève les yeux. Elle nous regarde encore ... Elle a posé la pomme et elle te désigne du doigt, puis elle-même ... Elle vient de mettre sa main sur son cœur et elle s'incline. »

 _Le voyant tourna la tête vers elle pour la voir faire ce geste et, l'instant d'après, quand elle se redressa, les iris bleu-gris de Clow plongeaient une fois de plus avec délice dans ceux, vert d'eau, de la fleuriste. Il sentit immédiatement son cœur manquer un battement, puis un autre quand, un instant plus tard, elle détourna le regard, mettant instantanément fin à cet échange muet. Il la salua donc d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna de nouveau._

 _La semaine suivante, sept jours avant que Yue ne le trouve endormi dans son bureau, il acheta une autre pomme pour elle. En rentrant, il crût défaillir en voyant qu'elle était absente et que son stand de fleurs avait fait place à un autre, de petits vases en terre cuite assez maladroitement réalisés et contenant de petites fleurs des champs à moitié fanées. Il était tenu par une fillette de huit ou neuf ans à peine, vêtue, malgré un temps assez froid, d'un léger kimono d'été qui avait dû être rose bonbon mais qui était réduit à l'état de haillons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était déçu de n'avoir pas prévu un évènement. C'était, sans aucun doute possible, de la disparition soudaine de la jeune femme que son rêve avait en vain tenté de l'avertir. Il avait aussi tenté d'interroger les cartes mais même elles n'étaient pas parvenues à l'éclairer. À chaque tirage, c'étaient la même série de sept cartes qui sortaient, six d'entre elles étaient des cartes lunaires, la septième étant Firey, seul l'ordre de leur apparition variait._

 _Le fait que la fleuriste ait disparu sans un mot malgré l'intérêt qu'elle avait semblé lui porter poussait Clow à se demander s'il ne s'était pas montré grossier ou trop empressé avec cette histoire de pomme, ou si, au contraire, il n'avait pas été trop distant quand elle l'avait remercié en silence ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien et son humeur s'en était ressentie durant plusieurs jours. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, son rêve avait continué à le torturer. À plusieurs reprises le dimanche suivant, tandis que le sorcier tentait vainement de lire, assis près d'une fenêtre, Yue devait l'entendre et le voir soupirer, la joue collée à la vitre, les yeux fixés sur le croisement, qui n'était visible que de cette fenêtre de la maison._

 _Pourtant, le jeudi suivant, elle était de nouveau présente à ce même croisement. Mais Clow, occupé avec son fameux client, n'avait pas accompagné Yue qui était parti seul, Kerberos ayant affirmé qu'il souhaitait, de son côté, s'assurer de la sécurité de Clow. Qu'avait-elle pensé, le jour-même, en voyant le gardien à l'aspect angélique revenir seul du marché, les bras surchargés de victuailles. Lorsque Clow lui avait reproché de ne pas s'être arrêté pour lui donner une autre pomme et lui dire qu'il était retenu par un client, Yue était reparti sans broncher avant de revenir, la pomme toujours dans la main : elle n'était plus là et son stand semblait avoir été saccagé entre les deux passages du gardien lunaire. Clow s'était enfermé, en fulminant, dans son bureau et n'en était pas ressorti jusqu'au soir._

 _Il avait fini par s'endormir, avant de se réveiller en sursaut moins d'une heure plus tard, son rêve interrompu encore une fois par la mystérieuse disparition de la fleuriste. Et quand Yue avait fini par ouvrir la porte, ce soir-là, Clow avait déjà été importuné par ce rêve récurent cinq fois de plus._

* * *

[1] "Excusez-moi" en japonais.


End file.
